


Little Things

by baeconandeggs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dentist!AU, Dentists, Kid Sehun, M/M, Pointless fluff, single father baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs
Summary: Author: anonymousBaekhyun's at his wits end when he meets Dr. Park





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parkbaekiee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkbaekiee/gifts).



> **Recipient:** parkbaekiee  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>   
> 
> **Author's Note:** *sorry for the mistake at the end! It’s been fixed. * // There's really no point or pull to this fic and I wish I could have developed it more, but I hope it at least puts a smile on your face! To the recipient: I hope this is somewhat related to what you asked for ><

_Thump. Thump._

 

Baekhyun would honestly rather be knocked out cold on the floor right now than have to face the splitting headache that washed over him after one too many shots of soju. He can’t remember the last time he drank that much with Jongdae anyway–was it the fruit vinegar that deceived him into downing that shit like water? Was it the tenth teacher conference he’s had to attend that same month? Was it Jongin’s–bless his beautiful soul–annoyingly perfect and well maintained life that he was gushing about over dinner?

 

_Thump. Thump._

 

Jongdae was definitely one of those kids that would have peer pressured him into doing stupid things in high school. He’s just that kind of guy–eyes so convincingly sincere that he could probably prompt Baekhyun to leap naked off of a cliff. He’s the guy who could ‘sell you that pen!’ or whatever.

 

_Thump._

 

Sleep. Fuck he wants to sleep, he’s stumbling and swaying from the bathroom down the hall–not so much drunk as he is exhausted.  But he leans against the next doorway next to his own, clicking his tongue to get the attention of a curled up lump on the bed.

 

_Thump._

 

“Hey, kiddo.” He smiles tiredly, moving his way to the foot of the bed when Sehun turns toward him with a light pout on his face.

 

“Daddy’s late.”

 

“Daddy was with Uncle Dae.”

 

“Well Uncle Jongdae’s not your son.” He whines, half seriously.  

 

“Sometimes I feel like he is.” He mutters, remembering how he had to haul Jongdae’s ass into a taxi even as he was riding out the peak of his own drunkenness. Grinning softly, he pokes his son’s tummy, prompting his attention.

 

“What’ll it be tonight, hm? Magical wizards fighting robots? Dragons invading the grand kingdom of Elyxia? Oh!” He holds up a finger in mock revelation.

 

“Or...maybe the kid who got another warning for acting out in class?”

 

Sehun’s handsome face twists in disapproval and embarrassment. He shifts closer to his dad, shaking his head.

 

“Dragons.”  

 

“But I imagine that totally unrelated kid’s father would have a couple of things to say about–”

 

“ _Dragons.”_

 

“Son.” His voice is firm, jokes forgotten as he peels his son’s form away from his side. He looks at him, puts a hand on his cheek.

 

“We’ve talked about this. I thought you liked Mr. Kim. We’ve already arranged extra time for your homework, so it’s not that right? Is it the kids at school? Is it–” He pulls back a bit, remembering calm–being careful with his words.

 

“Just, tell dad what’s wrong, hm?”

 

“I dunno.” The seven year old shrugs, thumb hooked against his teeth. Baekhyun gently swats his hand away and Sehun grumbles. This isn’t an uncommon conversation by any means, but it still never gets easier for either of them. It seems as though the more obstacles they run into, the harder it is to get Sehun to open up–and it terrifies Baekhyun.

 

“They’re mean and they look at me weird, Dad. They’re all the same.” He looks away.

 

“Well Mr. Kim’s made it very clear–”

 

“They’re all the same.” It’s louder than he intends to be–he quickly quiets down, shrinking in on himself.

 

“They’re all the same, except for me.”

 

Baekhyun’s expression softens. Previously riddled with anxiety and exhaustion, he only feels a warmth spread across his chest as he pushes his son’s raven hair back, laughing when Sehun scowls and shakes his head to get it back the way _he_ prefers–ridiculously messy.

 

_Thump. Thump._

 

“Well you’ve always been a special kid, Hunnie. So smart.” He coos.

 

“ _Well_ I don’t like that. It’s shitty.”

 

Baekhyun chokes on his spit.

 

“Where did you even learn that?”

 

“Ms. Yeri.” He grins toothily, he knows exactly what was said, and Baekhyun makes a mental note to have a talk with his babysitter in the morning. He sighs.

 

“Well first of all, don’t ever listen to anything Ms. Yeri says. But hey...being special isn’t…” he cringes, cursing his own lack of child friendly vocabulary.

 

“Um. Shitty. Sorry. It’s a gift, Hunnie, and I love that about you. I love you no matter what any one of those kids say about you.” He nudges Sehun playfully, grinning. “Isn’t that enough?”

 

“No.”

 

Okay, ouch. What is it that say about falling down nine times? Baekhyun tries again.

 

“Byun Sehun. I love you the most, you know. It’s just us two.” His eyes are downcast and he’s smiling softly, sweetening his voice.

 

“And love is the most beautiful thing in the world.”

 

Sehun blinks, looking at his father like he’s a fool.

  
  


“Well I think books are.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“People are the least.”

 

“...Oh….”

 

“Except for daddy, but ‘specially Hyunjin. He’s like, even less than least. I hate him. I hope he never gets candy from Mr. Kim ever again. He should–” Baekhyun puts a hand up, sighing.

 

“ _Go to sleep, Sehun.”_

 

His seven year old is _way_ too perceptive. Wrong? Well…

 

Baekhyun waits until Sehun’s slurring his goodnights and is sound asleep before returning to his own bed for the night. Like clockwork, he takes some melatonin–prays for the millionth time that it works for once in his life–and falls into a fitful slumber.

  


~~~~~~~~~

  


“Bro. _What_ are you putting in his chocolate milk? ”

 

Baekhyun scowls, reminding himself never to confide in his friends about his kid ever again.

 

He’s nervously sipping iced coffee–loaded with sugar of course, a sweet habit he’s almost positive his son has adopted. In all aspects, Baekhyun is confident that he’s a loving, doting father–working from home in accounting for the past 3 years post-grad so he could maximize his time with Sehun. But it’s _hard_ parenting in general _–_ and doing it alone with no guidance from his own childhood or otherwise is damn near impossible.

 

Sure–the fact that he’s a 23 year old man drinking sugar for breakfast is mildly depressing, but if he doesn’t want to turn into a high functioning alcoholic it’s the next best thing, a helpful bandaid for his woes–something his smartass of a son uses against him when he tries to get the kid to cut back on lollipops and icebreakers.

 

“He’s just finicky.” He finally responds.

 

Jongdae grimaces and finally tears his eyes from the television screen–that drama Do Kyungsoo’s starred in recently (loved by middle aged women, teenage girls, and Jongdae alike) is being advertised all throughout Seoul.

 

“Finicky’s just an incredibly generous, fatherly way of saying that he’s got a problem.”

 

“What….”

 

“Don’t take that the wrong way.” He softens his approach. “I’m saying that you can’t just allow the bull to stampede every china shop within a 40 kilometer radius just because there’s another one down the street. You’ve gotta tame it eventually.”

 

“My kid does not need to be _tamed._ ”

 

Jongdae winces. “Okay, bad analogy. So I’m not Hemingway. I mean that Sehun has a problem and you _have_ to figure out the root of it. Changing doctors every time he needs one isn’t going to cut it.”

 

“I know.” He counters, fingers twitching. “But I don’t know what else to do! He’s been nursing toothaches for the past 2 months but he absolutely _refuses_ to see anyone without hurting himself or breaking down. I just want my son to be healthy and–.” He stops himself. And?

 

“Listen, Baek. I know this is out of my area of expertise but he’s seven.” Jongin interjects, making weird motions with his hands.

 

“So he has temper tantrums, can’t you just...like, I dunno, kid plus lidocaine equals your entire problem solved? Isn’t administering meds half of a doctor’s job anyway?”

 

“Don’t quote the college dropout but I’m pretty sure drugging kids is totally illegal.” Jongdae sneers.

 

Baekhyun laughs. He’s shaking, maybe from the caffeine.

 

“Plus, he busted his last pediatrician’s lip last time because of the flailing. I really don’t think this is just temper tantrums. It’s–” his expression twists in concern. “Deeper than that. Aside from you guys, there’s _no one_. He’s even closed off in front of my parents–”

 

“That’s probably because you never visit them–Ow!” Jongin wheezes, clutching his head. He glares at Jongdae, mouthing _it’s true!_ Before gesturing for Baekhyun to continue.

 

“...Doctors are a whole different breed of trouble. Jongdae’s right, I can’t just hide from the problem.”

 

Jongin leans back and hums in consideration. “So this is pretty serious.”

 

“Yeah.

 

“Ever considered the MMA? He’s sure got the kicking power.”

 

The nearest projectile next to him is a straw so that’s exactly what he chucks at Jongin, who rolls his eyes.

 

“Alright, calm down, Lefty. I was just trying to lighten the mood. You know I love the kid.”

 

“Ugh, I know, but–” Baekhyun sips his coffee, smacking his lips to cope with the sweetness. “Is it because you don’t have kids or something? Why do I feel like I’m the only one going insane?”

 

“I’m 22,” Jongin shrugs, searching something on his phone. “Kids just aren’t really something I have to think about.”

 

The implication isn’t intended, but it’s there; it always is. Baekhyun relents.

 

“Yeah. Well things happen. Life changes, I guess.”

 

“There.”

 

A ping jolts him out of his thoughts and he checks his phone:

 

_Park Smiles Dental Clinic_

_Park Chanyeol, DMD, MS_

_xxx-xxxx-xxxx_

_Line 2 exit 1, Muse Building_

 

“I took my niece there once, he’s real nice. If Sehun bugs out there then you should _really_ look deeper into it.” The pink haired student looks pointedly at him. They all know what he means.

 

Baekhyun bites his lip. “I know. Thanks Jongin.”

 

~~~~~~~~

 

“NO!”

 

“Hunnie, come on–”

 

“No! I can’t! Won’t!” Sehun wriggles out of Baekhyun’s grasps and glares at the floor–never directed toward Baekhyun, but upsetting nonetheless.

 

Baekhyun is going mad, probably having a mini break down in the waiting room as he speaks. His heart rate spikes two fold as he tries to contain Sehun, who’s close to melting through the floor. He looks at her apologetically, and she just returns him a sympathetic smile. He stumbles through his apology, now routine.

 

“I-I’m sorry, he doesn’t normally–” _Liar._

 

“I don’t want to go!” Sehun says angrily.

 

“–Do this. Please do me a favor and give Dr. Park an earnest heads up.” Baekhyun coaxes his son back to his feet but he collapses against Baekhyun’s legs as he fights back tears.

 

He feels the judgemental stares from other parents burning into his back like welts, and he wills himself not to think anything of it despite a large part of him wanting to curl up and wail along with Sehun.

 

The nurse–Hana–smiles patiently. “He’s...certainly nervous. Don’t worry, we just need to do a routine check up and have Dr. Park finish with the examination.”

 

“Can Dr. Park just do the whole thing?” Baekhyun suggests nervously. “Sehun...doesn’t do well with strangers. I’d rather we get the whole thing done at once.”

 

“Don’t you worry, Mr. Byun,” Hana beams. “Every child who visits Park Smiles leaves–”

 

“Please.” His pleads. He’s been to practically every pediatric dentist within a reasonable distance and no gimmick or trick can get Sehun to budge–like his father, he can be awfully stubborn. He doesn’t currently have much hope to cling onto. The nurse blinks a few times.

 

“We’ll see what we can do.”

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Baekhyun wipes the tears from Sehun’s face. His face has gone blotchy and red, and he’s still trying to squirm from Baekhyun’s firm hold.

 

“Please do this for me.” He presses a kiss to Sehun’s forehead.

 

“I don’t like it.” The boy mumbles, breath heavy and hard on the inhale. “I don’t want it, Daddy. I’m _fine._

 

“Your tooth pain says differently.” A new voice rumbles from the entrance and Baekhyun looks up, surprised at the youthful face that smiles back.

 

The dentist is tall, and had he not been donning a lab coat and a clipboard, could easily be mistaken as a model or an idol.  And of course, his teeth are perfect. A radiant smile that Baekhyun warms up to immediately.

 

“You must be Dr. Park.” He greets, shooting him an apologetic look. He can’t shake his hand because, well–his hands are full of an increasingly agitated Sehun.

 

“And you must be Byun Baekhyun.” He nods in acknowledgement. “I heard uh, everything that you told the nurses prior to your appointment. As requested I’m going to proceed with the x-rays alone today. You’ll have to help me with the kid–Byun Sehun?” Chanyeol doesn’t greet Sehun, doesn’t look him eye level, but places the clipboard on the table and sits down into place.

 

“Anything you need, doctor. I’m sorry, this must be so in–” He catches himself. “This must be different for you.” Baekhyun silently prays that Sehun at _least_ doesn’t cry or accidentally split anyone’s skin today.

 

“Ah!” Baekhyun yelps.

 

“Gah!” Chanyeol jumps, then clears his throat.

 

“Oh god, sorry.” He sighs.

 

“Sehunnie’s just really sensitive to touch and I thought–”

 

Chanyeol laughs. “No worries. I was just grabbing a few tools, Ah.” The silver glint of the tools catches Sehun’s attention but Baekhyun quickly repositions him so that he’s facing away from them.

 

“So I’m pretty sure he’s sporting a few cavities,” He rambles.

 

“I mean I wouldn’t know because I’m an accountant but he really should cut back on the su...gar….” He trails off as Chanyeol pops a lollipop in his mouth, brilliant teeth a contrast to the artificial, acid-bright orange. He wrinkles his nose childishly.

 

“Mhm, this is orange all right, but it’s not,” he flattens out the wrapper. “A _Roarin’ Delight._ Ugh. This is what we’re handing out to our kids?” He tosses the lollipop, grabs a bite wing x-ray piece and fiddles with it in his hands–throwing it back and forth, pinching the alignment tabs on the side as though it were a foreign piece of technology. Baekhyun pales.

 

Chanyeol leans back, pointing it straight at Sehun.

 

“You like orange by the way? I have a ton of them in the drawers because–”

 

“No one likes orange.” Sehun mumbles, legs shaking in Baekhyun’s lap and thumb pushed against his teeth. Baekhyun gentle pries his hand away.

 

Chanyeol hums. “Exactly. It’s disgusting.”

 

Sehun just shrugs, looking away. Disengaged.

  
“Uhm. So.” Baekhyun steers the conversation in the most undesirable but important direction.

 

“Sehun’s teeth…?”

 

“Reminds me that I haven’t gotten a check up in ages.” He shoots a quick look out the window, then throws the x-ray piece to Baekhyun, who panics and struggles to catch it with a child in his hold.

 

“A-am I allowed to hold this?”

 

“Absolutely not.” Chanyeol replies gravely. “You’re lucky I own the place. Now, sit in the dentist’s chair please.

 

“What?”  

 

Chanyeol raises a brow, looks at him with this ridiculously exaggerated but demanding glance. _Do what I say._

 

Baekhyun clears his throat and readjusts Sehun, who’s deadly silent and unmoving, save for the finger jammed in his mouth. Baekhyun sympathizes with how uncomfortable he looks, glancing at the sterile looking office. He and Chanyeol switch places and the dentist–no less than 6’2 and way too broad for the chair–lies down, one foot placed on the floor.

 

“I’ve already fixed all the controls,” He speaks in a professional tone, as if he’s not literally fixing a lead vest to himself. “There’s a white box on the wall, click that button on the top of the remote when I give you the go.”

 

“What?”

 

“Mr. Byun,” Chanyeol looks at him seriously, hints of mirth in his gaze. “With all due respect, I’m the dentist. Just make sure the kid’s looking.”

 

Oh, the irony.

 

Baekhyun burns with embarrassment. He walks over near the edge of the room and waits until Chanyeol fits the piece in his mouth, adjust the head of the x-ray, and gives him a confident thumbs up. He prays he doesn’t get kicked out of what might be the only dental clinic left within a reasonable distance.

 

_Click._

 

Chanyeol readjusts the wing, Again, he nods.

 

_Click._

 

Baekhyun thinks back to when Dr. Lim had feigned giving him vaccinations back when Sehun was starting school–it hadn’t gone over very well and Sehun just growled, running out of the office and nearly leaving his father behind. Already feeling resigned, he tentatively placed the remote back on the wall.

 

Chanyeol dutifully examines his own printouts. “43D’s always been a little weird looking.” He mutters. Looking at Baekhyun, he smiles gently.

 

“Nice to meet you Mr. Byun.” He nods, holding out a hand to Sehun, who stares at it weirdly. Chanyeol shrugs, pulling his hand back to ruffle his lightly yet perfectly styled hair. Seriously, Baekhyun wonders. Is this guy even a real dentist?

 

“And you, Sehun. Let’s make another appointment in the near future. You good on Fridays?”

 

Baekhyun blinks. “You’re just going to...leave?” And ask his seven year old son who hasn’t been to school on time since the 1st grade to schedule a doctor’s appointment?

 

“Mhmm. Make sure to call the same number and make availability within 2 weeks. Ask Sehun what his schedule looks like.”

 

The father laughs nervously, unsure of what to make of the situation.

 

“Uhm. Will do. He’s _incredibly_ busy, after all.”

 

“Oh I imagine.” Chanyeol smiles. Or has he been smiling this entire time? Baekhyun hasn’t really noticed.  “I can bet Sehun’s got a lot on his plate.”

  
  


~~~~~~

 

“Hi Mr. Byun!”

 

“How was Sehun?”

 

“Well, I sure know a lot more about your boyfriend now, and I have to say, I wish I heard it from you first. But I couldn’t get him to finish his homework. He just stared at the wall...for like 45 minutes.” She shakes her head, sighing.

 

“It’s fine, no one can.” Baekhyun coughs, handing her an envelope with cash–she accepts it with a smile.  “And...boyfriend?”

 

“Sehun kept talking about Dr. Park and their mutual love for astronomy or something. I didn’t know you still had it in you, Mr. Byun.” She teases. Baekhyun’s eyes bulge out of his head and he nearly trips over his own slippers.

 

“D-Dr. Park?” He wheezes, breaking into a laugh.

 

‘I-I don’t, that’s just Sehun’s new doctor. Sehun kind of likes him now. Don’t even have to drag him in and out anymore.”

 

Yeri laughs, but cocks her head in confusion. “He’s not your boyfriend?”

 

“D-did Sehun say he was?”

 

“Well, I just..assumed since Sehun….” She trails off, shrugging. Baekhyun shakes his head gently, smiling sadly.

 

“It’s fine. I’m long past that point now.’

 

Yeri raises a brow, lingering in front of the open doorway. “Mr. Byun...you’re only 24, that’s not exactly dinosaur age. What’s stopping you?”

 

He pauses, unsure if he should unload seven years of _absolute fucking dog shit_ onto a 17 year old girl. Sehun always kept him grounded, kept him with a bounce in his step and a smile on his face–but everything other than his kid was practically in shambles. He’s positive that part of his fate had been constant since the beginning.

 

He chuckles, shaking his head. “Nothing, I guess. Say hi to Irene for me.”

  


~~~~~~

 

Baekhyun was 17 and not in love. He didn’t know what love was, but he certainly knew bliss. His parents were never home anyway–always working in order to barely make ends meet, more concerned with keeping Baekhyun alive than providing for him a warm home. It pulled at his moral code even then–he wanted to work hard for them, get into a good school and repay them for the hardships they labored through to put food on the table. But he was left with the responsibility of raising himself in an empty home, met only with awkwardness, sometimes blind anger when he did see them. Looking back, did he ever actually know his parents at _all?_

 

So he found solace in a pretty girl with big dreams and a sense of what it meant to want _better._

 

He’s not sure who took the pregnancy news better.

 

Baekhyun had always dreamed of building the perfect family–a nine to five constant with a doting partner, kids, and a dog–a greeting at the door, shoes lined up in perfect order, the works. Having an unplanned child at a point in his life where he certainly couldn’t provide any kind of secure environment for another life–it knocked the will out of him. But the idea of loving and nurturing a human life–that left him breathless in a completely different kind of way.

 

He was simultaneously elated about this child he had helped create and terrified of the prospect of _failing_ that very child _–_ because he knew that sometimes, no matter how hard you tried, they could still end up resenting you for your folly. He knew that feeling better than anyone.

 

But she, unlike Baekhyun, had a plan–one that didn’t involve him or the baby. She didn’t want kids now or ever, had a full ride to a prestigious school overseas and a dream to fulfill. Both sides of the coin teetered precariously. Debates sparked in their small neighborhood:  How could a woman live knowing she abandoned her own child? But how could a woman live with being a mere shadow in an unwanted child’s life, knowing she could never provide for more without feeling resentment? Biology had no effect on her resolve.

 

They struck a deal, one that ended their relationship quite amicably. Once she recovered she relinquished custody of Sehun after he was born–first to Baekhyun’s parents, then to him as soon as he turned of age. And it wasn’t a decision Baekhyun would ever come to regret–they had choices at every point in their lives, and they made theirs–maybe it was selfish, but it worked.

 

~~~~~~

 

Chanyeol is a miracle worker. Maybe miracle worker doesn’t even begin to cover it–is it too much to call him a god? Baekhyun has to resist the urge to fall to his knees and pray.

 

Sehun had put up minimal resistance on the way to the office, panicking up until the point he left the house. But once he saw Dr. Park and his annoyingly handsome smile, he visibly relaxed.

 

And Sehun was biting the xray piece _obediently_. Chanyeol hadn’t even acknowledged it–just continued to very seriously consider the pros and cons of velcro versus shoelace.

 

“It’s not cavities.” He frowns. Baekhyun perks up, but Chanyeol snorts. “It’s a miracle you’re not sporting dentures already though. How much sugar do you give the kid? ”

 

He shakes his head.

 

“If you were in my position you’d know. So he’s fine?”

 

“No. The toothaches are coming from the teeth grinding, which is a pretty serious problem that we can address in the coming appointments. And the thumb sucking–we should fix that before it starts to shift his bite.”

 

The father sighs in relief, and presses a dozen small kisses all over Sehun’s face. The boy whines.

 

“Thank you so much Dr. Park. You have no idea what I mean when I say you’re a lifesaver.”

 

Chanyeol laughs, then looks away nervously. “Well uhm. Maybe you could explain it to me over dinner sometime?”

 

What.

 

“What?” Baekhyun echoes the _only_ word running through his head. Is Chanyeol asking him out on a date? The dentist clears his throat, looking somewhere along the distance.

 

“I–I meant like platonically! Or like, not, if that’s what you’re into? But like. You know. I just. I’m sorry, that must have so been so unprofessional–”

 

“It’s fine!” He replies too quickly. “I was just shocked. I don’t normally go out with…..”

 

“Men?” Chanyeol offers meekly.

 

“Anyone.” He clarifies. “It’s been a while–seven years to be exact.” He can see Chanyeol do the math in his head, and then cough awkwardly.

 

“Right. Well, here’s my personal card. Maybe you can call me whenever you’re free? It can be whatever you want it to be. Consider it a free meal for working so hard.”

 

Baekhyun tightens his grip on Sehun and tries to hide behind his unamused child. “R-right. Right. I’ll text you. Goodbye, Dr. Park.”

 

~~~~~

 

Baekhyun is sitting inside an upscale restaurant–ones you see in movies that offend you with how utterly _not_ affordable it is. Jongdae had practically wrestled him into a suit after sending a confirmation text to the dentist and Baekhyun’s grateful–he’s not sure he could have done it himself.

 

Across from him is Chanyeol, wearing an impeccably fitted suit. Baekhyun’s knees nearly buckled in when he saw him but he’s sure he’s not the only one because holy shit, Baekhyun’s never really thought about it this way before but Chanyeol is super hot.

 

“–can see how people would get frustrated but–” Chanyeol stops once he sees Baekhyun blanking out and quirks the sides of his lips.

 

“Earth to Baek?”

 

“Huh? Oh! Yeah,” Baekhyun’s got full body jitters and he doesn’t even know why. He decides to ask Chanyeol the one thing that’s been on his mind for the well over a month now.

 

“Can I just ask how you broke Sehun?” He blurts out.

 

“Like, he loves me because I’m his dad but that’s his entire problem–he literally only cares about me and freaks around other people and I’m pretty sure that’s somehow my fault but god you don’t know how bad it was and–”

 

“I’m just around kids a lot.” Chanyeol interjects. “Part of my title. Literally _no one_ likes dentists, let alone seven year olds.”

 

Baekhyun shakes his head. “So are other pediatric dentists. He must have formed a connection with you, when you totally broke at least 10 different codes by letting me touch your equipment. Little brat.”

 

“Small sacrifice for a greater cause.” He nods earnestly.

 

“Well, I’m not letting you go now that I’ve found you.” Baekhyun grins, but quickly recomposes himself.

 

“I mean, because–not because like–”

 

Chanyeol interrupts his mini meltdown by laughing boisterously and sliding more food onto Baekhyun’s plate.

 

~~~~~~

 

It’s weird. It’s weird how quickly Sehun was able to warm up to Chanyeol–he’s still a bit evasive, tends to drift off in the middle of conversations but for the most part he’s warmed up to the dentist in more than an office setting. And it’s equally as weird how comfortable Baekhyun was falling back into a relationship. It’s been half a year now–somehow.

 

“Hey mister.” Baekhyun looks up at Chanyeol, who’s busy flicking through movie selections while playing idly with Baekhyun’s hair. He grunts in response, furrowing his brows at the sore lack of ‘decent rom coms that I haven’t already watched 20 times.’

 

Baekhyun grabs the remote from his and tosses it onto the rug, flipping over so that he can straddle Chanyeol. The taller man rests his hands on his hips, smiling lazily.

 

“What’s this about?”

 

“We’re at your apartment with no kids and no invasive friends who barge in at weird times of the day and you’re telling me we’re _not_ going to fuck?”

 

Chanyeol just growls playfully, hauling him up with one hand and stumbling into the bedroom.

  
  
  
  



End file.
